Don't leave me
by Lady of Eryn Galen
Summary: As Seimei cuts into their bond, Natsuo stands strong and Youji realizes that they may be further apart than he originally thought...


**Titel: **Don't leave me...  
><strong>Author: <strong>The Devil Inside  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>YoujixNatsuo (probably not to clear)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Drama, Romance (as I said, might not be too clear)  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Youji might be a little OOC in this but you have to cut him some slack...he's panicking.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Zero boys even though I would love too...and if I did we would see them a loooooot more^^

**Info: **I got this idea after reading Volume 8 for the...fifth time?...in one hour. I just love the display of their bond. So please bear with me using the words from there...please...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Natsuo and I are the same. We love to play video games, to annoy people, to sleep together, to take our baths together...we are one. Our souls are connected through a bond much stronger than most. We are Zero, we don't feel pain, at least not physical.

So when we fought Semei I was scared...for the first time ever I was scared.

Scared for me, scared for Natsuo...scared for us...

I could feel his words tearing into our bond, the bond that always shone in a bright silver light, that connected our bodies, our souls with one another but with every word that fell from Semei's lips I could see the constant gleam getting dimmer, the thick, almost rope like bond thinning.

I wanted to scream, to use all of my powers to get to Seimei and rip him apart the same way he was tearing at us, wanted to separate him from his limbs the same way he was separating me from the one who brought light into my life.

But I couldn't move, I could barely breath. So all I was able to do was fall to my knees, tears leaking from my eyes, falling to the marble floor. I shivered all over, unable to control my body, fear seeping into every inch of me, freezing my soul. It was like someone stabbed me in the chest, it hurt so much. My heart constricted, my lungs refused to pull in air...was that how I was going to die?

After what felt like years I was pulled back into reality...and all it took was a soft hand closing around my own. Natsuo stood, strong and unmoving, every sign of fear hidden behind a determined face.

"You are not alone. There are two of us", he said, tightening his grip on my slack hand, fingers intertwining with mine. His tone of voice was unlike anything I've ever heard from him before. Usually he was calm and collected, the voice of reason who kept me at bay. His voice had always been so soft when he talked to me. But know I saw a Natsuo I was unfamiliar with.

His green eye was gleaming in the darkness, the way he grabbed my hand made me shiver; it seemed to keep our bond from being torn apart further. The way he spoke to me was almost like a command, but still soft and assuring.

And all I could do was mumble his name. "Natsuo."

"No matter how much pain or pressure you apply...we'll survive it. There are two of us. We'll be okay."

Even though those words were directed to Seimei...I felt as if he was still talking to me. The fierce look in his eye, the way he strengthened his hold even more, the determined voice, the straight posture. All of this made it almost seem like he was trying to get me to understand that we would always be together.

"our hands are clasped. Don't ever...let go."

It was almost like a spell, the kind he used in battle. He always knew how to form what he said so it was almost like a painting. His words could be so beautiful, and so deathly when we fought, that it captured me every time. Today was the same. His words seemed to throw Seimei's pressure off of me, I felt lighter, stronger...but I was still afraid.

Afraid of what "Beloved" would do to us, to Natsuo, if he provoked him. Afraid of how strong an actual spell from his mouth would be. He seemed so strong, so much stronger than us that for the first time I believed Nagisa-sensei. We were still too weak.

"**Seimei!**"

"Don't call me by name."

I could only stare. Natsuo was taking Seimei on in a battle, Sacrifice versus Sentouki. But this Sacrifice was just to strong...and Natsuo?

"_**Aoyagi Seimei. **_**We will control that name.**"

"Stop it..."

"We won't stop. **We will control you.**"

I could only stare at our still connected hands. I felt like I was alone again, as if Natsuo was being pulled away from me again, as if we were being separated again!

"Don't...touch me...with your dirty little hands."

I looked up but what I saw made my heart stop. _When did you get so strong?_

"**We will control you...with the power of Zero.**"

The power...of Zero...

"**On your knees!**"

Stop...please, just stop!

"No."

"**Crumble! On your knees!**"

Don't...please don't!

Please don't get strong on your own...

Don't go!

I need you, Natsuo! Don't leave me behind! _Don't leave me alone!_

I could feel the tears welling up again as I watched Natsuo, _my Natsuo_, starting to disappear. We lost to Soubi and I had stopped moving forward...but he didn't. He had gotten stronger, so much stronger, that I've never felt so lost...

I never felt so far away from him...as if my hand couldn't reach him...no matter how close he really was.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Okay, that was my first Loveless fanfic. A result of me being slightly anemic, in a bad mood and a sucker for drama...and those two *-*  
>But now I want to ask the readers (if there are any) what you think. Actually I was planning to leave it as a one-shot but it seems kinda unfinished too me. If you want another chapter, let me know...pretty please!<p> 


End file.
